superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wolf Should Be British and Evil
Episode This episode begins with Alex and Jirard welcoming everyone to the show, and then praising Star Fox 64 as one of the best classic games of the Nintendo 64 era, pointing out that it has great voice overs for a game that is in a cartridge. As the video continues, Alex proceeds to give a lot of trivia about this game as well as the original SNES version, and they compare them both. During the fight against the team Star Wolf, Alex and Jirard talk about everyone in the team should be British and evil, given that Andross is pretty British. After Jirard defeats Star Wolf in a very short time, Alex says that if they were in school he would be very mad, but he would also spread his legend across the playground. They also talk about how hard it is to get all the badges on the game, and how Jirard loves this game and is very good at it. Progress *Corneria - Mission Accomplished with 148 points (medal is missed by 2.) *Meteo - Mission Accomplished with 261 points. *Fortuna - Mission Accomplished with 60 points. *Solar - Mission Accomplished with 110 points (no medal due to Peppy being in the docking bay.) Trivia *Star Fox 64 is primarily based on Star Fox 2 for the SNES, which was never officially released. *Jirard bought a Nintendo 64 solely for Star Fox 64 on it's release date along with the Rumble Pak. *Slippy is actually based on someone in the office who worked on Star Fox 64. *All of the dialogue in Star Fox 64 was recorded before the game story line was finished, and therefore the voice actors recorded lines without knowing context, and in some cases, recorded in the odd chance that they would be needed. * A new chip, called the FX chip, was developed to create the first Star Fox game for the SNES that allowed to create polygonal 3D shapes. * The reason why it is called "Star Fox" is because during the game you fly through a lot of arches, which reminded the early testers of the game of the Torii gates in the Shinto shrines in Japan. One of the biggest Shinto shrines is the Fushimi Inari Taisha, which has a lot of foxes images in it. * Another reason for the game's name is because down the street from the studio there was a baseball team called "The Inari Foxes". * All the characters in the game are anthropomorphic animals: Peppy is a hare, Falco is actually a Pheasant, etc. * The reason why General Pepper is a dog and Andross is a Monkey comes from a Japanese saying that goes "They were fighting like dogs and monkeys". * The secret boss for the first level of the game is a copy of the first boss in the original Star Fox for the SNES * Slippy is based on a person that worked on the development of the game and that was very into Toads, to the point where he wrote "ribbit, ribbit" on office memos. * The Arwing has a triangular shape because of the limitations of the hardware, which didn't allowed to use many polygons. * Saving your team members during the game gives you different bonuses: Saving Peppy allows him to give you tips, saving Falco will have him save you at some point, ans saving Slippy allows him to give you the boss health bar at the end of each level. * A line that Peppy says ("Trust your instincts! Never give up") was included in the game to motivate one of the test players that was very bad at the game. * Jirard knows all the script of Star Fox 64 by heart. Not related to the game *Jirard drives a car, has graduated college, pays his bills, and can read. Promise *Jirard promises to go back to the level in Katina (the "independence day" level). Category:Star Fox 64 Category:Super Beard Bros.